Peleas de perros
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: si hay algo que yo odie mas son las peleas de perros, si esta en contra del maltrato animal les recomiendo que lean este fic


Peleas de perros

Si hay algo que yo odie más son las peleas de perros y este fic va a tratar de eso

Era una mañana muy tranquila para todos

Alfa: ahorita vengo, tengo que salir un rato

Eli: ¿A dónde vas?

Alfa: voy a sacar a pasear al sabueso para para babosas

Kord: ¿tienes un sabueso para babosas?

Eli: es cierto, creí que eran dos

Alfa: contesto las dos preguntas, si tengo un sabueso para babosas, y si tienes razón, son dos

Trixie: ¿y porque jamás los hemos visto?

Alfa: porque están en mi laboratorio y siempre están encerrados así que decidí sacarlos a pasear, ya es suficiente de tanto encierro

Kord: podemos verlos

Alfa: claro, pero es bajo su propio riesgo

Trixie: de acuerdo, que pueden hacer unos simples sabuesos

Eli: no subestimen a esos sabuesos

Kord: ella tiene razón que pueden hacer unos sabuesos

Alfa: bien entonces los llamo

Ella llamo a los sabuesos por su nombre

Alfa: ¡diablo, demonio, vengan acá!

Trixie: que lindos nombres, ¿Por qué les pusiste así?

Alfa: ahorita lo veras

Los sabuesos llegaron y les empezaron a ladrar, pero sus ladridos eran tan espeluznantes y tan agresivos que no quisieras ni siquiera imaginarlos

Alfa: ¡alto!

Los sabuesos se detuvieron y fueron al lado de Alfa

Kord: ¿Qué les pasa a tus sabuesos?

Alfa: es para lo que están entrenados, los entrene para que cuidaran al laboratorio, si no pregúntenle a Eli como le fue la primera vez que vio a estos cachorritos

Eli: ¡cachorritos! A eso le llamas cachorritos

Alfa: si, no tienen ni un año, según yo apenas tienen seis meses

Eli: si, como no

Alfa: pero, tranquilo, ya no te van a hacer nada, de todos modos ya te conocen

Eli: si, pero siguen dando miedo

Alfa: si, tienes razón, pero son adorables

Trixie: ¿muerden?

Alfa: por eso digo que están entrenados, ellos solo están entrenados para asustar con sus ladridos, pero los puedes molestar y no te hacen nada

Trixie: ¿segura?

Alfa: claro que sí, si quieres acarícialos, vas a ver que no te hacen nada

Trixie: está bien, pero de verdad estas segura

Alfa: claro que sí, miren una demostración de que no hacen nada

Ella los empezó a molestar como es para provocar a los perros para que empiecen a jugar luchitas con sus dueños

Alfa: ven, no hacen nada

Eli: sigo sin confiar en ellos

Alfa: de todos modos estoy aquí, dirían ustedes que pueden hacer unos simples sabuesos

Eli: bien, voy a confiar en tu palabra

Eli se acercó para poder acariciar a los sabuesos

Eli: bien, no son tan malos después que los conoces

Alfa: te lo dije, no hacen nada, recuerda el refrán, perro que ladra no muerde

Eli: si, tienes razón

Alfa: ahora, si me disculpan tengo que sacarlos de paseo

Eli: puedo acompañarte

Alfa: si quieres

Ellos salieron con los sabuesos a dar una vuelta y en el camino se encontraron a un chico desconocido y por consiguiente los sabuesos empezaron a ladrar entonces ellos los tranquilizaron, pero el chico se les acerco y les dijo

Chico: esos sabuesos, son perfectos para las peleas

Alfa: ¿Qué peleas?

Chico: las que se hacen todos los fines de semana para que nosotros apostemos, nos divirtamos y ellos pelen

Alfa: entiendo, y ¿Dónde son esas peleas?

Chico: son cerca de la caverna nefasta están a solo cinco kilómetros después

Alfa: y ¿a qué hora son las peleas?

Chico: ¿van a ir?

Alfa: por supuesto que si

Chico: entonces son los domingos a las cinco de la tarde

Alfa: entendido

Chico: adiós

Alfa: hasta luego

Después Eli estaba un poco confundido por lo ocurrido

Eli: oye amor, no se supone que a ti no te gustaban esas peleas

Alfa: ay, mi querido Eli, es por eso que vamos a ir

Eli: sigo sin entender

Alfa: bien, mira yo pensaba en ir y clausurarles su teatrito, encerrarlos en estalagmita 17 por maltrato animal, o si no podemos hacer eso, por lo menos hacerlos tomar conciencia de lo que estaban haciendo

Eli: ah, ya te entendí, por un momento pensé que tu querías apoyar la peleas de perros

Alfa: claro que no, eso es crueldad y maltrato hacia los animales, ellos no saben lo que hacen y por consiguiente lo único que pueden hacer es hacernos caso de lo que queremos que hagan

Eli: pero no siempre nos hacen caso

Alfa: es porque tu estas diciendo algo, pero estas pensando en otra cosa, por eso es que ellos se confunden y no saben cómo reaccionar ante esas circunstancias, por eso actúan de manera insegura, o agresiva

Eli: ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Alfa: bien, yo veía un programa que se llamaba el encantador de perros y en ese programa te explicaba todo acerca de psicología canina

Eli: ¿Por qué tu solo veías programas informativos?

Alfa: bien, es algo difícil de explicar y, más fácil, mi padre solo me dejaba ver esos programas, decía que los demás solo te arruinaban la mente

Eli: bien, pasando a otra cosa ¿ahora a dónde vamos?

Alfa: bien, creo que ya tenemos que regresar, y prepararnos para mañana

Eli: ¿Qué pasa mañana?

Alfa: mañana es domingo

Eli: ah, las peleas

Alfa: exacto, debemos de preparar el discurso o entrenar para meterlos a la cárcel

Eli: está bien, entonces vámonos de aquí

Ellos volvieron a refugio, y al día siguiente, ellos ya iban de salida, pero como los demás los vieron salir les dijeron

Kord: ¿a dónde van?

Alfa: vamos a sacar a pasear a los sabuesos

Kord: bien, luego los veo, adiós

Alfa: adiós

Ellos ya habían llegado a la dirección que les habían dicho

Eli: estas segura de esto, aquí hay tipos que parecen muy malos

Alfa: por eso, traemos armas

Eli: si, tienes razón, andando

Ellos fueron con los que estaban ahí y empezó la pelea

Locutor: y ahora con ustedes la pelea que han estado esperando es devil contra diamond

En eso Alfa va quita al locutor del micrófono y dice

Alfa: paren las peleas, no ven lo que están ocasionando, solo están ocasionando odio entre ustedes

Ciertas personas hablaron y empezaron a reclamar

Chico1: pero son animales, no sienten dolor

Chico2: a demás si lo sintieran no pelearían uno contra otro, no tienen sentimientos

Chico3: de todos modos qué más da si se matan solo son unos animales insensibles

Alfa: están equivocados, ellos sienten y entienden al igual que nosotros

Chico2: mentira, solo son animales

Alfa: pues bien, si la ciencia no se equivoca está comprobado que el ser humano es un animal, se supone que es el único animal capaz de razonar, pero sin embargo hay algunos que no saben ni siquiera lo que eso significa y si no quieren entender por las buenas entonces tendré que hacerlos entender por las malas

Chico1: tú y cuantos mas

Alfa: solo yo

Eli: yo te voy a ayudar

Chico3: ja, creen que solo dos van a poder vencernos

Entonces empezó el combate, impresionantemente los héroes ganaron la batalla, metieron a los de las peleas de perros a la cárcel, prohibieron las peleas de perros y dieron en adopción a los perros que se encontraban en ese lugar a nuevas familias

_**FIN.**_


End file.
